Naruto the elemental demon
by Umbrionisus
Summary: Orochimaru did a different seal on Naruto Kyuubi is forced to fix and and now he wants to make him stronger. Naruto and KyuubiOC no yaoi  Naruto/Hinata polls will be up for others  Kyuubi/ polls will be up .


"All right. Five Elements Seal release!" Jiraiya screamed as he slammed his hand into Naruto's gut. Naruto flew back from the push and groaned a little from the pain. Then all of a sudden a giant wave of pain shot through his body and he started to scream extremely loud. His body also started to convulse and leak out the Kyuubi's KI.

Hokage's office

Within the room Sarutobi was fighting his greatest enemy, paperwork. He continually prayed to God for a way to get away and then he heard a scream, Naruto's. He instantly dropped everything and ran for the source of Naruto's screaming.

Back in the Forest

"Oh God, that idiot making his own variations to the seal. Now the Kyuubi will definitely be released from Naruto." Jiraiya started to panic as he watched his grandson write. Sarutobi just arrived and Jiraiya saw him and explained what had happened. The old men just stared at the teen, not sure what is happening to him.

Inside Naruto's seal

Naruto was standing inside a familiar sewer. He had come here various times within his childhood. He came less frequently once he became a ninja. So he just walked until he reached a giant cage there he looked into it to find a seventeen year old guy with fiery red hair similar to his own in hairstyle. He was wearing a black jacket, similar to a ninja's but had its own differences, over a dark blue muscle shirt and chainmail shirt underneath, and black fingerless battle guards, that strecched enough to look like armguards. He had dark blue pants with a gray line running down the outsides. On his hip he had a Katana with a six foot long blade a foot long handle, and on his back a huge sword that looked it Zabuza's without the hole (Masamune, Sephiroth's sword and the Buster Blade, Cloud's sword.). The teen was sitting in a lazy boy reading a book titled 'The Divine Comedy'.

Naruto casually slipped through the bars and stood in front of the reading teen. The younger boy waved his hand in front of the book to get the older teens attention. The redhead looked up to see the blonde and smirked. "Looks like either someone was about to kill you or someone messed with the seal." "This time someone messed with the seal. And now an old guy just try to fix it and something went wrong and now my body is starting to get a royal treatment in pain. So what can you do, Danjuro." The redheaded teen, now named Danjuro stood up and walked to the cage door and waved his hand over it. Then large complex array of symbols where floating around the two. "Well let's start to look for the problem." After ten minuted Naruto called Danjuro over to look at the mishap, Danjuro's face grimaced at this. "Naruto whoever did this really knew what they were doing. This is a pretty complex screw up. You see it had an over seal which that old guy outside got rid of effectively, but there was an under layer that was hidden and now it set to destroy your body with dark chakra. Your body can last for some time since your body is slowly getting my yokai chakra but it is set to flush your system and to drain you killing you effectively. There is a way to get rid of it but only I know of the way, and I don't see myself getting out unless you do 'that' clone jutsu." Naruto understood and closed his eyes and concentrated on the outside.

Back in the forest

Naruto started to stir and wake up. He noticed he was back in the hospital but in a strange room that he had only seen once before, the seal room. He stood up despite the pain that shot through him. He started to weave hand seals. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were just getting some rest from the work they were doing on Naruto's seal. They reentered the room to see the boy to see him standing and making hand seals. He stopped at the snake seal and yelled "**Soul Transfer Clone**". As he said this he lost consciousness and a figure appeared next to him. The figure performed his own array of hand seals, and held one hand in the air and slammed it onto Naruto's stomach. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were already at the other person's neck with kunai to his back and at his throat. "Who are you, and what have you done to the boy?" The redhead boy put his hands to his sides signifying he was not a threat, but they held their kunai still. "I am Danjuro, the nine tailed fox. I was let out for Naruto's sake, and the seal, which I fixed by the way." Jiraiya looked onto Naruto and saw he was asleep in peace and the seal was back to normal. "Okay I see you have done what you said but how can we be sure we can trust you." Jiraiya said with a skeptic look. "Well in reality, I don't care if you trust me or not. All I want to do is make sure the kid stays alive and well. Not that his childhood was anything to go by. But now he has a second chance and he can change things for the better. There are a few things I would like to help him in. In the world of ninja more diversity in his jutsu since he only has shadow clones, and weakness in the battlefield means death and with his enemies his needs no wekaness, so would like to check his affinities. He also needs help in taijutsu, and his main problem genjutsu. I would like to teach him important aspects of life. In that really is needed is love and affection. He also needs help with women, and how to act around them and others. Third is wardrobe, I mean come on he is a ninja and he wears that 'Hey Mr. /Mrs. Assassin please come and find me' orange. Seriously, it is favorite color but that's too much. "

The three discussed things here and there, a few misconceptions and arguments brewed but were brought to a realization. In the end they all agreed that Kenshiki and Jiraiya would help help in the following months and that the two would train Naruto to fend himself against akatsuki. As Naruto regained consciousness he saw the three men sitting together and talking. Danjuro was the first to greet him but said something that caught Naruto off guard completely "Hello Naruto and welcome since you will be entering the '**Demon Ninja Boot Camp**'.


End file.
